mockyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Heath Williams
Heath Williams: Better known as Heathcliff to his parents, Heath grew up in Hinton, Alberta Canada. The youngest of six Heath was born in November 9th 1983. His young life was dull. Heath was the class clown for the most part. During college he took up art. Its just a shame he has no artistic bone in his body or he would have done well. The majority of his college years where spent at the frat house getting drunk and living his life like a scene from Animal House, minus the dead horse in the Deans office. After college Heath went from job to job and from being fired to being fired every time. Eventuall he got a steady job working as currior in California. One day while delivering a package to the "Vicky Lee Stage School" he witnessed several attractive female actors rehearsing. A few hours went by and Vicky Lee decided to sign him up. This would be the hardest......week of his life. Only a few classes went by before he was kicked out for being "so bad his acting could kill". Along with Paul Benzema and Matt Rydell, Heath embarked on a position in production. With Paul's old studio connections it wasn't long before Heath landed himself a role.....as cameraman. Paul went on to do regular camera work for Paul's production team as well as the studio. To make ends meat however, Paul had to do some moonlighting off grounds, doing camera work on various "low brow" movies. Mock-You (Series One) As series one begins Heath and Paul Benzema are ordered to Basillio Raul's office for their next assignment. Once there, they learn they must document the return of hasbin stunt man Danger Dave. The group then review the history of Dave, which includes watching old movies he performed stunt work in. There Heath introduces himself to Meg the new PA. After Meg realises she doesn't know the group well, Heath gives here the short version of how He, Paul '''and '''Matt '''met, and how they met Tommy King. From there Heath Meg and Paul head to a local dive to meet up with Dave who turns out to be an alchoholic. From there Heath goes back to working behind the camera for the studios various shows. Sets for other comic strip series '''Dead Zone and Star Quest, along with various cast member from both show's make minor cameos. After Danger Dave gets banned from the studio for causing a drunken riot, the gang are forced to start filming outside the lot. There, Heath and co realise just how long its been for Dave. After the first days shooting wraps up Heath, Tommy and Matt go out to Nick's Bar to celebrate Matts successful idea pitch of Cow's in Space. There Heath and Tommy learn that Matt being so happy with the success, rejected a very large pay check. During various conversations with Meg, Heath playfully comments on her attire, dubbing it "The Rhodie Look". When Dave finally dawns his old suit to perform a series of stunts, Heath is the unfortunate camerman who's given the job of following him around. On Dave's first stunt, Heath witnesses Dave go off course and crash into a ladder which knocks poor Tommy out cold.